A Fan's Dream Come True
by monkeerangerfan
Summary: A fan from the year 2008 travels to past and as well to her favorite childhood TV show. What is going to happen especially if she befriends the team?
1. Not Possible

**Title: **A Fan's Dream Come True

**Chapter: **Not possible

**Pairing: **I'll let the pairings know as we go along.

**Summary: **A fan from the year 2008 travels to past and as well to her favorite childhood TV show. What is going to happen especially if befriends the team?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers Disney does. I only own the oc's and the plot.

**Author's note:** I got the idea to write this from to sources. The first one is another story I'm writing for the Monkee fandom except the character doesn't in ended in the show just the past in other the words the character meets the real monkees. Second same fandom as previous but written by a friend of mine on Myspace known as Duchess Mira Nezheadious of Woolhatshire where her character was watching the Monkees TV show and somehow Mike appeared in her living room. Because of that I had plot bunnies going in my head mixing together those two ideas above and decide to use it in the Power Ranger universe.

**A/N:** This is my first power rangers fanfic. Plus it's been a while since I haven't written a story.

--

I'm running and I don't know where I'm at but it seems to be a park. A park that looks vaguely familiar. The thing is I'm unsure about how I got here. One minute I'm watching TV the next thing I know I'm in an unfamiliar place. I quickly run out of the park to where I don't know. I just followed the side into the town and the scenery around me just blurred together into a multi-colored blob. While I was running I almost knocked down a couple people and apologized to them. I can only imagine what I looked like to them.

My lungs began to burn with each breath by now and knew I would have to stop soon. When the adrenaline stopped pumping and my body was really tired, I stopped running. I took slow deep breathes and finally took more than a quick glance at my surroundings and I saw something I never thought in a million years I would see: a sign that read Angel Grove Gym and Juice Bar.

"Not possible," slipped from my lips, "But if it is I now know where I am but not when. I won't know unless I go in there."

Slowly walking into the Youth Center I was more than a little anxious to find out which Power Ranger team I was going to encounter, because knowing which team will be here and their appearance will help my pinpoint exactly what year it is. Thinking of this really didn't relieve my anxiety anymore because I still thought this was all a dream. Once inside I looked towards the juice bar and saw Ernie blue Hawaiian print t-shirts, but no familiar faces with him. I raked my fingers through my auburn hair out of my eyes so I can get a better glance and I see six people sitting at a table not to fair from the bar. All six people were either drinking smoothies or laughing at what one of them had said. At that moment I realized who they were: Kim in pink, Aisha in yellow, Rocky in Red, Billy in Blue, Tommy in white, and Adam in black.

_I must be either in the year 1994 or 1995, but Aisha doesn't have her hair in braids yet so maybe early second season,_ I thought.

Out loud I started to say, "It's, it's..."

I kept myself from pointing at them while this was happening. I don't know if they noticed me staring or just noticing someone whose facial expression was between shocked and scared, because Adam and Tommy came walking towards me. The entire time I was telling myself to breathe and not to hyperventilate. It seemed only a few seconds went by before they both were next to me and all the blood had drained from my face.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked.

"Do you need any he-"Before Adam could finish I passed out and both Tommy and him caught me before my unconscious body could meet the floor.

Minutes after I felt consciousness taking over and someone's arm around me which got my attention quicker. Soon I heard Adam's soft concerned voice, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I replied sitting up and looking at everyone.

"How did I get over here?" I asked.

"You fainted and lucky enough we were there to catch you," Tommy said.

"Oh, thanks," I managed a weak smile.

Ernie walked over and asked, "If you're okay would you like anything to drink?"

"A glass of water, please."

"A glass of water. No problem. Be back in a moment."

As soon as Ernie walked away Adam asked, "Are you sure you're okay, um?"

"Cassie," I told him. "And yes I am for now."

"Good,' Adam smiled. I thought what a sweet smile and it's even more beautiful in person that it watching him do that on T.V. or YouTube.

Soon Ernie came back with a glass of water for me and I thanked him. I practically chugged that tasteless, wonderful, rehydrating water and sat the glass back down. Adam quickly moved his arm from around me and when I looked at him he blushed then looked away. I look at all of them and I know they have a lot of question. I have a lot of things I want to tell them but cannot. Besides how do I tell them I know who they are?

"Hey, what's with girls passing out around you anyway?" Adam joked.

I began to laugh and agreed, "Yeah, really Tommy what is with you?"

They all went silent more silent than I have ever known them to be. Then Tommy spoke, "How do you know my name? I don't think I told you."

I began to panic and tried to think of something that would sound convincing, but nothing came.

"Um, aye yi yi," was all I could say.

"Really I want to know how you know my name," Tommy giving his famous glare that would insure that I would not be able to leave that chair or the juice until I answered him

"Well, where do I begin? First of all I know all your guys names," I stated and begin to point at each of them when I said their name. "You're Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Hart, Rocky DeSantos, Billy Cranston, and Adam Park."

The only emotion you could read on their face was shock and panic.

"Secondly," I began again. "I know who are."

"And who are we?" Tommy questioned for them all

"The power rangers," I whispered.

"No were not," Kimberly responded but here eyes were saying something else.

"Oh yes you are. Come on those aren't ordinary watches you're wearing. Two, you're a bad liar. Three, I need to see Zordon and Alpha on how to get home, if what I'm seeing is real," I stated.

"Wait you know who Zordon is?" came from Billy.

"Oh so now you're not denying it?"

"And if we aren't why do you need to see Zordon about going home?" Billy asked.

"Well since we are around of bunch of people who don't know you are, I would suggest that we go to the Command Centre and only then will I tell you what I know." I said loosing my patience.

"Ok, but first we have to talk to each other and then to Zordon," Tommy finally chiming in again.

"Ok. Go and decide if I'm crazy enough to believe and then tell Zordon to let him decide if I should step into the command center."

They walked a little from the table and began to decide if it was a good idea to tell Zordon about me.

"Tommy she know who we are. We should at least tell Zordon that there is one civilian we couldn't convince that we weren't the power rangers and she seems to be pretty confidant she knows it's us," Adam stated.

"Plus when we are morphed we have been pretty careful to not mention Zordon's name around anyone whether we are morphed or not," Aisha added.

"I think based on the evidence before us we should at least tell Zordon about her," Billy decided and looking at me when he said it.

"I agree, but I at least want to know of why she needs to talk to Zordon," Kimberly pointing out.

"All right. Here it goes. Zordon, its Tommy."

**"Tommy is everything all right. I haven't picked up anything since I notified you earlier." **Zordon answered.

"Well, yes and no Zordon. See not to long after we checked on the disturbance in the park and came back to the Youth Center a girl came in here saying she knew who we were and wanted to speak with you because she needs help for some reason," Tommy told Zordon.

**"Very interesting, Tommy. Has she told why or how she know this and why she needs my help?"**

"Well all we got was that she needed the help to get home, but she didn't tell us where," Tommy answered.

**"Tell her that I need to know more. If she tells you anything bring her to the command centre so we can see if it is true."**

"Very well, Zordon. Tommy out."

They turned around and walked back towards the table, but they didn't sit down. Tommy moved his head as if to say follow me. I got up as quickly as I could and follow them to wherever they were leading me. Soon Tommy spoke, "Before we take you to the command centre, I will ask again why do you need to go there?"

I sighed, "All right, here goes nothing. I don't know if you believe me, but I'm not from Angel Grove and I don't know how I got here. I know for sure I'm either in another dimension or I'm dreaming, because otherwise why would I be looking at you for any other reason?"

"Did you just say that you're from another dimension?" Billy sound intrigued.

"Well, yes at least that's a possibility."

"Tommy I believe she answered you're question," Rocky said. "Even though I find unbelievable."

"Has being a ranger taught you nothing Rocky?" I looked at him with complete confusion.

"Yeah, besides I have always wondered if there are other dimensions and this is a way for me to find out. Don't worry Cassie if you are telling us the truth I think we have the instrument at the command centre which will prove it," Billy said going into genius mode.

"I'm not surprised," a smile creeping on my face while I said it.

"Well I guess we better tell Zordon and leave." Tommy said.

"Zordon, we've got the story on her and you just might believe it," Tommy told him.

**"Tell me, rangers."**

Tommy quickly retold my story to Zordon. Shortly after Zordon replied with,** " Billy I will have Alpha prepare the Dimension Transmitter for you." **

"Thanks Zordon. Billy out."

"Are you ready for your first teleportation to the command centre as well as your first visit to the command centre?" Adam asked.

"As ready as I will ever be. Besides I've been dreaming of a moment like this for along time." They gave strange looks when I finished.

"Don't worry it's quick and painless," Adam said. "Oh here hold onto me so you can go to the command centre with us."

I let out a little giggle as I latched on to Adam's arm receiving looks from Kim and Aisha as I did. Once we arrived I heard Zordon's voice, **"Welcome to the command centre."**


	2. Testing the Truth

**Title: **A Fan's Dream Come True

**Chapter: **Testing the Truth

**Pairing:** For now Tommy/Kim**  
Summary: **Cassie is taken to the command centre to test her story. Will the test come out the way she wants it to?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Power Rangers. Disney does. I am not making any money from this. I only own the oc's and the plot.

**Author's Note: **I am really enjoying writing this story. I hope you are enjoying it too. Please read and review. I would love to know your thoughts on it.

--

I looked around the command centre in total awe walking up to the panels to touch them. I see next to me the worry wart of a robot named Alpha and I guess out of always wanting to say this I say, "Hey Alpha."

He turns, "Hi, um, ah who are you? Intruder alert!"

"Alpha! Alpha! I'm the person the rangers met at the Youth Center and brought me here. I assume the weird looking object in your hand is for me or rather for Billy to use on me," I said stifling a laugh as were the others.

"Oh, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Cassie and you're just how I imagined you to be in person so to speak." Wearing a wide grin on my face.

"Why thank you. Wait how-" the little robot started to ask.

"Well before I become a lab rat, there is more you guys should know." I gave them a few seconds for this to sink in before I began again.

"I'm from the year 2008, I was born in 1987 and yes I know it's about 1994. On top of that I know this will be hard to believe, but where I'm from you guys do exist but not in the same way."

I waited for a few minutes for a response and Billy spoke up, "How do we exist in your world?"

"Well, you're characters in a T.V. show that started in 1993. The first three seasons were known as "The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers" and this is how I know what year it is based on who the current teammates are."

"Wow." Tommy awed.

Zordon just looked on and wait for me to finish my story.

"Wow is right," was all I could say.

"I know you're probably wondering why Zordon is not freaking me out. Well I am freaking out but in a good way because I'm a major sci-fi geek, ya know I love Star Trek. I dream about stuff like this happening. I think it's cool that Zordon is a big floating head. I admit that I don't like how he ended up that way, but cool none the less."

"So you're a female Billy?" Rocky asked. I couldn't help but laugh at his question.

"Yes in away, but I don't use as big of words as he does," I said jokingly. "Not that there is anything wrong with that, but try to be a six year old watching this show and barely understand every other word coming out of your favorite rangers' mouth. You begin have tricks up your sleeve to understand."

"I'm your favorite ranger?" Billy asked.

"Well one of them but yeah. You the blue ranger, which my favorite color is blue and well you're really smart." I stammered.

"Well I'm honored to be one of your favorite rangers," he stated.

"Billy, lets do this and get it over with," I ordered.

"Here we go."

As he moved the device over my body, it began to tingle and the feeling would double over the area he was currently testing. While this was going on I felt my stomach doing flip flops, but then I had just noticed this one and it could have been happening since I arrived to Angel Grove. Billy soon stopped moving the device around my body, "Well that's it. I've collected all the data, but now we have to wait until it's done processing."

A few moments later a print out of the test came out and Billy grabbed it, "This confirms it. You definitely went through some sort of trans-dimensional time warp, but how I don't know."

"And that means?" Rocky inquired.

"What he said was that I did cross dimensions and time although he doesn't understand how," I explained shaking my head.

"Oh," Rocky said now understanding.

"Wait you understood that without having to explain it. What are you Trini in some way?" Kim asked.

"Yes I understood and part of is it because I went through it. Two, I have been watching power rangers whether reruns or not off and on since I was six and so I kind of picked up things and I have an extensive vocabulary when I like to use it. Three, it goes with the reading thing if there are certain words in the sentence that I don't know and as well as certain words I do know. I use the words I do know to help understand what the other one make sense. That I also use etymology of the word." I explained.

"Oh." Kim said.

"Sorry I like to ramble and I hope you understood that if you didn't especially the last part I meant I break down the word in a way by knowing what the base word is or by its prefix or suffix. It helps when you taking achievement tests or the like."

"That's okay. It makes more sense now, but I think we're all too dependent on Billy or someone explaining what he says," Kim commented.

"I know. You don't have to tell me that," I affirmed.

"Now Cassie, Do you know how you ended up in Angel Grove?" Billy pressed.

"Well not really, but I will tell what happened. I was watching TV and no it wasn't the Power Rangers because I would have to go online and watch the season I want to watch. Anyways back to what I was saying, I was watching TV and I somehow ended up in the park," looking at them as I told them what happened.

**"Cassie, do you know precisely when that happened?" **Zordon inquired.

"No, not really I don't even know how long I passed out but before that I ran from the park and that took me maybe 10 minutes, but I was walking around the for a few minutes or so. I don't really know since I was in a panic and trying to find out where I was." I replied with my southern accent coming through a little from being scared.

"Well, if that's the case maybe her coming here was what caused the disturbance," Adam speculated.

"That's definite possibility," Billy remark. "Alpha could check Cassie's results with reading from the scanners about an hour ago."

"Sure thing, Billy," Alpha complied.

"Are thinking that my signature is going to match the signature of whatever scanners found?" I asked Billy.

"Well, yes. Considering that where you said you were when you first came to Angel Grove and that the disturbance happened at about the same time if not the same time and place," Billy stated.

"Great," I remarked.

Again the familiar sound of the results printing out and Billy reading them out loud, "It's definitely the same signature."

"Well at least part of the question is answered, but I still would like to know how to get here and once we find that out go back to my home," I vocalized.

**"We may in time find out how you got her and find away to get you back, Cassie. Because we do not know the affects of someone like you not being in their own dimension," **Zordon proclaimed.

"That's true. Don't worry Cassie. I'll start researching and find away to get you back. I promise," Billy assured me.

"I'm grateful for that Billy. I know you will do your best," I expressed.

"No we will all help, because as you know that's what we do," Tommy told me.

"Tommy around books and machinery other than a zord not good," I quipped.

"Hey!" Tommy cried out a little hurt.

"Girl, you're going to get along with us just fine," Aisha said as she put one arm on my shoulder.

I couldn't help but smile some more at that remark.

"Um, guys I know we have figured almost everything out, but where am I going to stay and we know that I can't stay in the command centre all the time," I declared.

"Well, um, figured that out a little later there is a few things we need to do that is connected to that," Kim assessed.

"I know what you mean. Coming up with the perfect story that no one will question. I Gotcha," winking as I said it.

"Besides you know so much about what going to happen. It will be nice to talk to someone about all that's happened that isn't a ranger, but knows at the same time," Kim commented.

"I know, Kimberly, but there is one thing I want you all to know is that if you ask any questions about the future I will either not answer or be as vague as possible. Because as much I am going to sound like Doc Brown from BTTF, no one should know too much about their own destiny," I said. "As much as I would like to tell you, I'm not going to. You might get angry at me for knowing what happens but know this I am doing this for your own good, because for me what happens here is set in stone and I will seeing it again as well as living it."

**"I agree with Cassie on this one, Rangers. Even though it may strain your relationship with her, you shouldn't ask her the outcome,"** Zordon advised to them all.

"I think we should go back to town. Cassie you'll have to tag along with someone whenever we teleport anywhere until I make you one," Billy reported.

"Cool can't wait," I commented.

"Hold on Cassie," Adam said. "Cause here we go."

And we were gone in a flash of 7 colored lights.


	3. A Little of This, A Little of That

**Title:** A Fan's Dream Come True

**Chapter:** A little bit of this, A little bit of that

**Pairing:** Tommy/Kim

**Summary: **Cassie asks what has happened since Adam, Rocky, and Aisha has become Power Rangers. She meets Bulk and Skull. They all come up with a story to convince people with and find a place for her to stay.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Power Rangers. Disney does. I just own the plot and the O.C.'s.

**A/N: **Thank you for everyone who has read my story and those who have commented.

Shortly after teleporting back into the Youth Center and sneaking back to the table we were sitting at, we started to talk about 'colorful' things.

"Guys, I know its 1994, but it would be nice to know exactly when in '94. If you know what I mean," I wanted to know.

"Well, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha became rangers after Trini, Jason, and Zack left," Tommy began to inform me.

"Whoa, Whoa, stop right there. Time Out. I don't want to sound rude, but No Freaking Duh, Captain Obvious!" I proclaimed curtly. "I can see that with them here. I just want to know what has happened before this point in Ranger History, but after that. Okay."

"Well we had this Sadie Hawkins' dance and Zedd used it to his advantage. He had Scorpina disguise herself as a new student named Sabrina and I fell for it. Aisha didn't trust and we both ended up tied to a tree," Adam confessed.

Nodding my head I responded, "Is that all that has happened? If that is it that's great, but if there is more I would like to know."

"Yeah there is more. As you probably know, I'm the shy one of the group and that martial arts have given me confidence," Adam started telling.

I nodded by head in agreement and he continued, "Well Zedd decided to use the Mirror of Regret to take away my confidence with memories from my childhood and use one my students who I reminded me of when I was younger as well, but when the mirror showed him things went into my favor because the student was improving from having more confidence in himself. Of course Zedd's plan was ruined and we saved the day again."

"I'm really sorry for Zedd messing with you so much. That last incident you told me about really made me have some sort of connection with you when I was seven. I was very shy when I was that age. I still kind of am. I know that's hard to believe right. Well, I needed help and even Adam can probably agree when you need help sometimes you forget about being shy and just go for what you need. I think I wanted to trade places with you, because you're too sweet and other things to go through that," I confessed.

Adam blushed and the girls giggled.

"Ok let me rephrase a bit. I'm not saying your weak or anything like that but I think there is a consensus amongst the fans that nothing like that should happen to you. Nothing should happen to Adam because it's Adam. There is nothing else to explain it," I tried to explain but sounding more and more like a fan girl. I know I turned three shades of red trying to keep the obvious at bay.

"That's okay. I'm sure it's that way for all of us in different ways in your world," Adam stated.

"Yeah, for sure. So anything else happen?" I asked while looking at Rocky and trying to get back on the original subject.

"Hey, Rocko why don't you tell Cassie what happened to you after that," Tommy chimed in.

"Yes, Rocky tell me. I would like to know cause right now information is my game," I quipped.

"Well Zedd noticed how serious I am about certain things," he began and I tried to stifle my laughter, but no luck.

"I'm sorry. Continue," I said as normally as I could while try to stop from laughing which got me smiles from the rest of the gang.

"Anyway, Ernie was sent a Pachinko machine. I started to play the game and Zedd put a spell to where I would only have fun. I wouldn't help any of my students or study for a test. Nothing. Then Zedd turned the game into a monster and we do our thing. The monster turns most of them if not all of them into pachinko balls and I kick them towards the monster. Well eventually the monster gets defeated and that's that," Rocky finished telling the story.

"Is that all that's happened?" I asked.

"Yeah, for now," Aisha said.

"Sorry that I started laughing during the middle of your story. I feel sorry that I Zedd got to you to man. Geez you should have seen me when I was seven yelling at you. I was telling you not to kick Tommy or any of your fellow teammates, that you put your predecessor to shame and all kinds of things like that. I probably thought you were acting really stupid under the influence of Zedd's spells. Oh, Rocky the reason why I laughed is because the only thing you are serious about is food, martial arts, and ranger duties. Dude, when it comes food you maybe serious but you're not serious if that makes any sense. Yes you are known for being a red ranger but you are also known as the human garbage disposal. There is nothing wrong with that though," I told him.

"Really I'm known as the human garbage disposal," Rocky stated.

"Well, it certainly does fit you Rocko," Tommy affirmed.

"Do you mind telling us what you or other people have called us?" Kim asked.

"I'll tell you. I'll start with Billy. My dad and I came up with this when I was about 11 maybe a bit older, but we called you the MacGyver of the Rangers. Do I have to explain why? I think it's pretty self explanatory. Kim you are to use you last name in a way the heart of the group and any one would do anything for you. Adam well you're the shy creative one. Aisha is like the life of the part kind of girl for the group. Tommy you are the main rock of the group. I'm sorry I didn't give or tell you your guys' nicknames you have been given over the years, but if I did it would give too much away." I informed thinking of Tommy's nickname in the future.

"Really?" Billy asked.

"Yep. You guys left out one other thing that happened: the scatterbrain monster which happened before Zedd messing with Rocky but after The Mirror of Regret," I added.

"But at least you know what has happened and when you exactly are," Rocky stated.

"Well, that's true. How can I argue with logic like that?" I noted with a hint of sarcasm.

"Really-Hey!" Rocky said indignantly.

"What?" I asked with a little attitude.

"Nothing," Rocky said.

"I was only messing with you. Geez Rocky," I claimed. "You'll just have to get use to it. Besides you're the one with all the jokes even if they are bad sometimes."

No one could contain their laughter even Rocky as if in agreement. Then Bulk and Skull began creeping towards our table with sneers on their face and the attitude with it.

"Hey Skull," Bulk began. "Look at the new girl with the dweebs."

"Bulk what do you want now?" Kim asked obviously annoyed.

"Just walking by to see if the new girl would like to hang out with us instead of you dweebs," Bulk replied. "Well do ya new girl?"

"One I have a name: it's Cassie. Two no, I rather hang out with them. I like them so far," I declared.

"Besides," Tommy spoke up. "She has no choice but to hang out with us."

I gave him a questioning look like I thought he was going to tell them the truth, but that would be Tommy.

"Really. Why is that?" Skull asked.

"Well that's uh that uh because she's my cousin and I'm showing her around since she moved here," Tommy informed.

I couldn't believe Tommy just said that but what came out of my mouth next shocked me even more, "Yeah that's right. Tommy's my cousin and like I said before I would rather hang out with his friends."

"Sorry we asked. I feel sorry for you for even being related to this dweeb and I don't think we want you hanging out with us now tainting our group with you dweeb genes," Bulk proclaimed as I rolled my eyes.

"Well I'm sorry, too. Besides I rather hang out with people who have manners and don't disregard other people's feelings. Back where I'm from at least punks had better manners than you," I stated matter of factly.

"Oh, boo hoo like we care. Now we gotta go. I don't want catch the goody too shoes bug. It might be contagious," Bulk stated.

"Yeah, contagious," Skull repeated.

They just stood there for a moment and I said, "Are you going to leave? I mean you said you were going too."

"Yeah, come on Skull. Let's go," Bulk said walking away.

"God those guys are annoying and funny at the same time," I uttered.

"Let me guess in your world they are the comic relief," Aisha asked.

"Yeah, they are," I answered.

"I can only image how we are portrayed in this T.V. show," Aisha said.

"You guys are exactly the way you are now and so are Bulk and Skull, but they just look like a bunch of idiots and twice as funny. Than again that's the point," I informed.

"So Tommy we can not believe you told them you were Cassie's cousin," Kimberly said, "I mean considering we all have to help her figure out a convincing story should we use that to help whatever story we come up with?"

"I think we should stick with that story, but what should we build around it," I told them.

"Well, hey why don't we say you're moving here, but your parents had to settle some last minute affairs and had to leave to take care of them. So they left you with some relatives until they came back," Tommy revealed.

"You know that works. I'm not saying none of your plans work. It's just this one is really good." I stated.

"But there's a problem in the plan and kind of has to do with my parents," he began. "I don't know if you will be able to stay with us considering that my parents are having our place remodeled."

"That's understandable, but we can still ask and just say to your parents that I'm a new friend of yours, that my parents are out of town, and my parents would feel better if I stayed with a friend of mine," I added.

"Yeah, that would work too," Kim agreed. "Actually both do."

"Now if my parents say we don't have the room we will just go down the line," Tommy said.

"Yeah that sounds totally awesome, guys," I exclaimed.

"You know, Cassie what we should do to celebrate you joining us, coming up with a convincing story, and to make even more convincing," Kim offered.

"Yeah that sounds great," I accepted.

Soon Ernie stopped by, "Hey kids would you like anything to drink?"

"Could I have one of your famous chocolate milkshakes since I'll be going on a shopping spree with Kimberly and from what I hear from my _**cousin**_ Tommy Kim's shopping trips are like the Olympic Games," I quipped.

"Sure thing. Your Tommy's cousin I had know idea and I thought you didn't know her, but that makes since when you came in here he went to help you," Ernie stated.

"Yeah she just moved here. I think she got lost on her way to meet me here," Tommy came up with quickly.

"Well that makes even more since. Do you guys need anything?" Ernie asked again.

"How about you get the same thing she got for all of us," Tommy said for all of them.

"All right seven chocolate milkshakes coming right up," Ernie repeated before he walked away.

"You are going to have so much fun with us, Cassie," Aisha stated.

"No doubt about that," I added.

Soon Ernie came by with our drinks, "Okay here's your order: seven milkshakes."

"Hey, Ernie how much do I owe you for my milkshake?" I offered.

"You don't owe me anything. Since you're new it's on the house," Ernie explained.

"Thanks, Ernie," I said.

"No problem," he told me.

He then walked away to ask someone else what they wanted. After I took a sip of my drink I exclaimed, "Wow this is great. I haven't tasted a milkshake this great except at Lora's Restaurant in Nettie, WV where the owner uses her own recipe."

"Is that where you are from?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah I grew up there, but for the past year I've been living in Colorado," I answered.

"Cool," Rocky said.

As soon as we were finished drinking our milkshakes Kim asked, "Are you ready? We have tons of stores to go into and a whole bunch of sales to take advantage of."

While at the mall there were times I enjoyed being there sometimes I just wanted to run away or go into the nearest bookstore or music store for some sanity. But soon we were done even though it wasn't soon enough for me. I was really glad when we made it back to the Youth Center.

"Guys done shopping already?" Rocky asked.

I was so out of it I didn't even hear the question but Kimberly did, "Yeah we got a bunch of cool stuff for Cassie to wear plus some stuff for ourselves."

"Is she all right because she looks really out of it," Adam asked.

"Some many clothing stores must go to music store," was all I could say.

"Cassie we've already left the mall," Kimberly told me.

"Oh sorry. I just need a sane moment. I prefer to go into other stores more than clothing stores," I told her.

"Well we better get you clothes in suitcases and start asking our parents," Tommy brought up.

We left the Youth Center and quickly packed everything into my new blue suitcases. Then we loaded my suitcases into Tommy's jeep. As we had planned we started with Tommy's parents.

"I'm sorry Cassie we can't let you stay here. I do understand your parents concern it's just as I have assumed Tommy has told you we are currently remodeling and even though we would normally have the room some of our belongings are in the guest room. As much as we would love you to be here we just don't have the room right now," Mrs. Oliver stated.

"Understandable, Mrs. Oliver, but I have to at least tell my parents I asked you. Thank you even if I can't stay here," I told her.

"You're welcome, dear. Tommy how about you take her to Kimberly's or Aisha's so she can ask their parents," Mrs. Oliver told us.

"All right mom. I'll be home for dinner. Come on Cassie," Tommy remarked.

We went to all almost of the rangers parents but all of them had said they couldn't take me in because they just didn't have the room for various reasons. They place left to try was the Parks. Adam opened the door after we knocked on it.

"Hey Adam, could we talk to your mom and dad?" Tommy asked with a pitiful look t accompany it.

"Sure. Mom, Dad Tommy's here and he would like to speak with you," he yelled but then whispered, "I take it everyone else has said no. Not that I don't want you to stay here."

"Yeah almost everyone has said no," I agreed.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Park asked.

"I would like to talk about something. This is my cousin Cassie. Her family just moved her to Angel Grove," Tommy announced.

"Hello, dear, would you two like to sit down?" she offered and pointed to where she wanted to sit.

"Thank you, ma'am," I said.

"Now Tommy what is it you would like to talk to us about?" Mrs. Park inquired.

"Well see as I had said Cassie had just moved here and her parents had to leave her here to take care of some last minute details. The plan was for her to stay with us but we don't have any room since we are remodeling our place. So my parents and her parents were wondering if she could stay with one of my friends," Tommy told her.

"Well, Harold, what do you think?" Mrs. Park asked her husband.

"I think it's okay as long as you do." Mr. Park stated.

"I'm okay with it. Now dear go on and get your things at your home or Tommy's and bring them back here," Mrs. Park said.

"Come on Cassie. Let's get them out of the jeep. We brought them with just in case some said it was okay so we didn't have to make an extra trip," Tommy said.

When we were getting my suitcases, "Thank goodness someone finally said yes."

"I know," Tommy agreed. "But the Parks are very nice people. I kinda figured that they would say yes."

Once we brought in my suitcases I told Adam's parent's, "Thanks for letting me stay here, Mr. and Mrs. Park."

"You're welcome dear. I'm sure Tommy's and your parents would do the same for us with Adam," Mrs. Park assured me.

"Adam, why don't you show Cassie to what's now her room for us?" Mr. Park asked his son.

"Yes, Dad," he complied. "Here why don't you let me take one of those?"

I followed him as he made his way to the guest room. Once we walked into the guest room it is decorated in nothing but pastel colors which did make it pleasing in a way.

Once we sat the suitcases onto the bed Adam asked, "What did Kim do buy out all the stores for clothes?"

"I guess," I stated. "Thanks for helping me bring them up here."

"No problem," he replied. "I hope you enjoy staying here."

"Thanks," I expressed.

"Well we better go down there so you can say goodbye to your _**cousin**_," Adam announced.

"Yeah, I better," I agreed wishing that we could just stay in there for one more moment.

I quickly walked down the steps and stopped in front of Tommy and he inquired, "Are you settled in, Cassie?"

"Yeah, I am," I answered.

"Well I guess I better leave you then. See you two tomorrow?" He asked before grabbing me into one of the most awkward hugs of my life.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," I said as we stop.

I know we had to be convincing but couldn't he warn somebody first. I think we were looking at each other my eyes probably were flashy daggers in his direction. Tommy said his goodbyes as he stepped out the door and went home.

"Cassie I meant to tell Tommy this before he left," Mrs. Park began. "My husband and I will be going a way for about week sometime soon. We were going to leave Adam here by himself. Do you think your parents will be okay with that?"

"I think so. I mean if I need anything I could probably ask Tommy's parents," I replied.

"Great. I think Adam and you can take care of things will we are gone," Mrs. Park said. "Just remember if you need anything while we are hear do not hesitate to ask, ok?"

"Ok," I answered.

Soon they began to cook supper and snuck away upstairs to unpack until supper was ready.

**Second A/N:** Yes I really did make up that nickname for Billy and thought I would add it to the story. I don't know if anybody else has called Billy that but I do. There really is a restaurant in Nettie, WV ,and yes that really is a name of a town in that state, called Lora's Restaurant. If you are ever in WV and in Nicholas County it wouldn't be a bad place to go, but don't go there just because I said so.

As always please read and review.


	4. Bending The Truth Part 1

**Title: **A Fan's Dream Come True

**Chapter: **Bending The Truth part 1

**Pairing:** Tommy/Kim for now

**Summary: **Cassie and Billy talk about registering into Angel Grove High at the Youth Center.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Power Rangers. Disney does. I only own the plot and the O.C.'s.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all those who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. _The italicized words represent a dream that the character is having._

--

_A short man with dark hair came walking up to me as if I was the only thing he could see. I know who he is I've had a crush on off and on for a good part of my life. In this dream he looked as he did in the TV show and then he spoke with a British accent, "Hello, luv. It's nice to see you again. It's been a while." Then he smiled a smile that was filled with seduction, but I didn't care. _

_"Hey, I know I'm sorry. There are just some things that I needed to work out," I replied with a smile on my face. _

_He walked closer to me and moved his hands towards my face to cup them. Then he began to move his face towards mine--_

Then something or someone began to shake me awake accompanied by a male voice saying, "Wake up, Cassie! Come on you got to wake up!"

Realizing that it was Adam, I opened my eyes and said a little groggily, "Why do I have to get up?"

"Because Billy's been calling and he needs to talk to you about getting transferred to Angel Grove High," Adam said.

"You woke me up from a good dream for that. Can't that wait until a little later today?!" I asked a little cranky.

"Well I'm sorry, but you know Billy just as well as all of us and you know he likes to get things done as soon as possible even if he as all the time in the world," Adam stated.

"Yeah I know," I said getting out of bed stomping to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

About thirty minutes later I went downstairs totally refreshed and ready to face the day and started to look for some breakfast. Once I had my breakfast all sorted, I noticed that Adam looked a little bummed and I sat down next to him.

"Sorry about earlier. Sometimes I not the best person to wake up, whether or not I'm having a good dream," I told him.

"That's all right. I mean I can only imagine how you could possibly feel being here. Its probably mix of emotions. So you're entitled to have a good dream and then get cranky about," he teased. "Besides its Saturday, which means you got to hangout with us today and then sleep in tomorrow unless we have to do that thing we do." He said just in case his parents were around and smiled.

"Thanks for being so understanding. Now cheer up!" I proclaimed and went back to eating my breakfast which was just a bowl of cheerios.

--

"So," Billy began. "How are you this morning?" He asked after we sat down.

"Oh, I'm fine. Except that I had to be woke up from a good dream and I'm mean a good freaking dream to talk about my classes. I mean I like school, but I like dreams that involve good looking guys too!" I stated and then looked at Adam with a knowing smile.

Kimberly and Aisha giggled and then Kim asked, "Who did you dream about?" Looking at Adam while she said it.

"Well he was short and had short dark hair," I began and Kim and Aisha both were staring at Adam as if I was talking about him. "And he was British. His name was Davy Jones of The Monkees when he was around my age." Both girls frowned when I said this.

"What's wrong girls? Did you think I was talking about someone else?" I asked a little suspicious.

"No!" they stated a little too quickly.

"Yeah, sure. Remember I know you as well as you know each other." I stated matter of factly.

"You know that's kinda scary, right?" Rocky said.

"I know but I couldn't help it when I was six years old that your guy's life was interesting to me and that it was turned into a TV show in my dimension. You remember being six, anything caught your interests," I stated and everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"You know I would rather deal with Rita than wake up a girl who was um," Adam started to say but couldn't finish.

"You can say it, Adam. I was very turned on because of my dream," I said as I could feel the heat rushing to my face for the tell-tale sign that I was blushing. "Come on its Davy Jones it's kinda not hard to not be attracted to him unless you like one of the other band members like Mike or Peter." Saying this did not help the situation at all because now not only was I a deeper shade of red, but now they were laughing.

"My God Cassie your face looks darker than the red ranger suit," Kim said.

"Ok we did not come here to make fun of my dreams which are obviously just a projection of my non-existent love life," I chided them.

"You know that was too much information," Rocky declared.

"Yeah well wait till you start college. You think your love life sucks now being a ranger, it gets worse in college. Especially if you just concentrate on school work," I announced. "I haven't had a boyfriend since I was a junior in high school and that was three years ago for me," I whispered so no one but them could hear.

"That sucks," Rocky said and I just nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah well let's stop talking about my love life and start talking about why we are here," I suggested.

"I agree," Billy said.

"I'm sorry if you embarrassed any of you guys. Especially you Adam. But I have to mess with you a bit since you are the one who were the one woke me up," I teased with a smile on my face. "But I would like you guys to do me a favor. Could you guys go off and do your own thing while Billy and I talk about school, because if you don't I will get distracted and talk about everything. Trust I will and if you figured it out I like to talk. I just want to keep my head in the game. I'm sure you can understand that," I told them.

"Yeah, sure. Come on guys," Tommy stated. "Let's go spar and come and sit down when they are done talking."

"Now I want to know what you took your freshman year," Billy began. "and what classes you took during your sophomore year, because as you know our sophomore year has begun and we were planning to enroll you into tenth grade."

"Okay. My freshman year I had honors English 9, Algebra 1A, Science 9, P.E., U.S. History, Spanish I, and Choir," I revealed.

"Algebra IA?" Billy asked.

"I'm not the best in math so they have a course where they split Algebra I into two sections. That's what they called at the junior high I went to, but the following year when I took the second half they called Applied Math," I explained.

"I have seven classes listed here that you told me," he said. "Did you forget to tell me another one?"

"No, see um when I went to high school they were on the block schedule. Four classes per day per semester. So I took choir for the whole year." I stated.

"Oh, okay. I understand," he said.

"My tenth grade year I took Health, Science 9 which was Biology, World History, Applied Math 2, General Music, Spanish II, Choir, and Honors English 10," I said and watched him write them down as I finished talking.

"And everything before that was just general courses right?" Billy asked and nodded my head. "What schools did you go to for Junior High and High school?"

"Richwood Junior High and High School in Richwood, WV," I answered.

"Ok, what about elementary?" he inquired.

"Um see that's where we run into a bit of a gray area," I began.

"Are you saying you were home schooled?" Billy asked.

"No, the elementary that I went to for most of my primary school career, is being built at this very moment. It doesn't really exist yet," I said with a nervous laugh.

"Ok did you go to any other schools before you started that one?"

"Yeah, um I went to Leivasy Elementary School for Kindergarten and Nettie Elementary for first grade," I stated. "Use which ever one you want both have been around since the fifties, I think."

"Ok, I think that'll work. Now I have a question for you. Do you mind taking your tenth grade classes again? I'll make it to where you will take those exact classes or at least an equivalent," Billy asked.

"Yeah that fine." I answered.

"Okay. I think you are done for this part of the equation until Monday when one of us will help you register," Billy speculated.

"Cool, can't wait," I said.

"So how long will it take you to hack into the schools computer system?" I asked.

"It will take part of today and all of tomorrow. Hoping that nothing unexpected happens tomorrow," he said with some assurance.

"I'm sure no matter what, MacGyver, everything will be okay," I stated and he gave me a look as if he was still unsure of his nickname.

"It's not just that. I've never hacked into the school files before to fake a transcript," he said a little unsure of himself.

"Billy, I've watched you change from who you were last year to who are to become several times in my life and every obstacle that came in the way you were able to overcome it. Why are you so unsure of yourself now? 'Cause I know you can do this. That's part of the reason I looked up to you when I was younger," I said giving him a serious look and knowing that he will have to go through this with Tanya and since I'm here this will just be practice.

"Really, I don't know, but you're right," Billy said appreciatively. "Thanks."

I responded by giving him a caring smile which was mainly from this conversation and partly for his future knowing that it will be hard for him. Because some of his friends would be gone and that he would be the last original to step down to see someone else take his place. Thinking I was staring at him too long and looked away, feeling the embarrassment rise to my cheeks once again. Then I realized I had forgotten to tell him something, "Billy there is something else that you should put in there if the need should ever arise it will in the records just in case."

"What's that?" he asked.

"I was in speech classes when I was in early elementary. No, it wasn't because I had some sort of speech problem. I was falling behind in math when I was in first grade and my teacher had me tested to be put in special education, but it turned out that I was too smart for that specific program. And since I needed help they decided they only other place they could put me was in Speech. I wasn't the only one though," I admitted though I hated doing so.

"Why did you need the help?" he asked patiently.

"I had, what I was told and still unsure if that's true, learning disability called a processing disorder. This disability really doesn't need any explanation. I was in Speech from first grade to third grade when I finally tested out of it," I said.

"Is there a specific reason why it should be needed to be put into the transcripts besides that you went through this process?" he asked again.

"Well it was put into my file that if I started failing that I would need to be put into tutoring as soon as possible if it's close to the end of the year and be put back into the Speech program again," I explained.

"Understandable, you would need someone who was able to explain the material better at your level of learning so you could retain the information," Billy said in an understanding way.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," I said.

"What subjects does it affect the most?" he asked looking at me then looked away at once to see the gang walking back to the table.

"Mainly math and science," I answered honestly.

"Ok, I want to let you know that you can always come to me for any science or math related help. I won't mind," he offered.

"Yeah you can ask for help from any one of use and you don't have to be afraid to ask anything because of your learning disability," Adam said with caring. "I mean everyone learns at a different pace in different subjects."

"I know. It's just hard sometimes even when you find something interesting in science and you just can't understand really bothers me sometimes," I said.

"Yeah, well look at the rest of us we are always asking Billy for help," Rocky added.

"Speaking of, Mac just remember to dumb down what you say to me when you are helping me in math and science. I maybe smart, but I can't decode everything you say though I'm pretty good at it now that I'm older and had sometime before this happened to brush up on Billynese," I informed.

"Ok, I'll try to remember to do that and let you get use to it before I use really big words," he agreed.

"That's all I ask," I said with a smile on my face.

"Cassie, before we finish up there is one thing I forgot to ask, do have any medical conditions or allergies the school should know about?" Billy asked a little perturbed because he forgot to ask this.

"Yes, actually I do. I'm an asthmatic. I get migraines. And I'm allergic to muscle relaxants," I informed them and Billy quickly wrote it down.

"How is that possible?" Rocky asked a little confused.

"Well--," I began before Billy interrupted.

"Rocky in her case of not being able to use muscle relaxants if she ever goes into surgery, she does not have the proper enzyme in her body to break it down properly therefore it causes such reaction," Billy explained as if it was not the first time he heard of this.

"Translation, please," both Rocky and Kim requested.

"It means that my body can't break it down because I don't have something in my body to do it and distribute it through out my body or wherever it's supposed to go. My body can't break down the relaxant for it to use, because when we found this out I was too young to remember and they were checking out my lungs and it just made everything worse from what I was told. That's why they think I'm allergic to it or rather something that is in all muscle relaxants, but they didn't want to test me to make sure with all the relaxants that were being used during the late eighties. They didn't want me to go through any more pain than I had too," I explained. "So it just says not to use any muscle relaxants in my medical file."

"So what if you ever have to have surgery?" Adam asked.

"There are other things out there that can be used or so I've been told," I answered. "But thank goodness I've never had to have surgery."

"Good," Adam said with a reassuring smile.

We just sat there for a few moments in silence until Ernie came by and wanted to know what we were having.

"How about a strawberry banana smoothie for me," I ordered.

"How about the rest of us just get what we usually get," Tommy suggested.

"Sure guys. Say what are you guys over here so early on Saturday morning?" Ernie asked.

"We just telling Cassie about Angel Grove High before she starts," Tommy announced.

"That's great to hear. You guys are so helpful and any new students probably prefers to be told about the school from another student," Ernie said before he walked away to fix our order.

We sat there again talking about various things. They were mainly asking questions about me, but I still wouldn't tell them everything about me at least the part of my past that I didn't want to talk about. Some of the things had to do with them and some of it had to do with when I was living with my mom and we were living with a very abusive man. I think they knew that I was keeping something away from them especially Adam but no one would press the situation. Being around them was like being around my best friend from High School, Mary, who Kimberly reminded me a bit of with her bubbly personality. I knew from that moment that they would be one of my best friends but in a different way that they were when I was a kid.

Then a thought popped into my head that I couldn't depend on them totally while I was here. I mean I know they will help in any way I ask but I just couldn't ask them to always get me things that would possibly want or need. So I asked, "Do you think Ernie needs help around here?"

"Why do you ask?" Tommy asked.

"Well I don't want to always ask you guys for things. So I thought I would get a job and I have some money for myself," I answered honestly.

"I think Ernie does need help and even if he didn't he would find something for you to do if you needed the money. Just ask him it wouldn't hurt," Rocky said.

"Cool, I'll just wait until he comes by with our drinks," I said.

As if on cue Ernie stopped at our table and dropped off our drinks, but before he could go I asked, "Ernie do you need any help around?"

"Yeah I could always look for help around here. You lookin' for an after school job?" he replied.

"Yeah, and especially since my parents are I don't want to be always asking for help on things that I can take care of myself if at all possible," I answered.

"Sure you got the job, but how about you start Monday after school and will get everything set up for you, Ok. I let have a couple days to get settled in, but your shift starts the moment you get here, Ok," he said.

"Great! I can't wait," I said excitedly before Ernie walked away to help another customer.

"Well it seems you have everything taken care of girl," Aisha said.

"Yeah it seems so," I said.

We stayed for the next two hours with no interruptions during nor when we went home. So Billy was able to work in peace for the weekend.

--

**Second A/N: **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I know it was mostly dialogue. I wanted to get this part out of the way. A lot of those things that had happened to the character is really possible. Trust me you can be allergic to something like muscle relaxants it's not uncommon. I wasn't trying to give you a science lesson, but I just trying to get you to understand. As always plz read and review.


	5. Bending The Truth Part 2

**Title:** A Fan's Dream Come True

**Chapter:** Bending the Truth Part 2

**Pairing: **Tommy/Kim for now

**Summary:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Power Rangers. Disney does. I only own the OC's and the plot.

**A/N: **Yay! Finally I got to this chapter.

**---**

I was sitting in the cold guidance counselors' office with Tommy to "transfer" to Angel Grove High waiting for the counselor to cam back with the typical paperwork and a printout of my schedule. We had been waiting 20 minutes in this cold bland looking room twiddling our thumbs barely saying a word. School had not started for the day. It wouldn't start for another 15 minutes. I know for once Tommy wasn't late or forgetful. (I think Kim and Billy had something to with it, but I can't prove it. Yet.) We actually arrived around the time the teachers did.

The suddenly the dark-haired guidance counselor hurriedly came through the door breaking the quiet yet boring moment that Tommy and I were having.

"Sorry," she stated rather quickly.

"That's fine," I responded in a tired yet understanding way.

She sat down at her paper cluttered desk that was right across the chairs that Tommy and I were sitting at. She shifted some papers in front of her and handed me the some of the papers she came in with and stated, "Here have the Oliver's fill these out."

"Um, I'm not staying with Tommy. I'm staying with the Parks," I said.

She gave both Tommy and I a confused look.

"The Oliver's are currently remodeling their house and they don't have any room. So the Parks have let me stay with them," I explained.

"OK, well just have the Parks fill all these out then," she requested. "And bring them in by the end of the week. But make sure the Oliver's are on the list of people that are designated to sign you out of school."

"All right. Will do," I replied as I put those papers in my blue back pack accompanying the binder that was in there.

As soon as I was done I set my attention back to her. She was scrawling a note on a small piece of paper. Then handed me that note and another piece of paper.

"This is your schedule," she said pointing to the larger piece of paper. "And the other one is a note excusing you if you are tardy for any classes trying to find them."

"Okay," I simply said.

"Now, we're done, but if you need a locker you can speak to the secretary about one," she told me.

"Great. Thanks," I replied as Tommy and I walked out of the office.

"Come on. Let's get you a locker," Tommy offered.

I didn't say anything. I just followed the man in white to the secretary's desk.

"Cassie needs a locker, Tracy," Tommy stated.

"Okay, that will be three dollars," she replied.

Before I could say anything, Tommy handed her a five dollar bill. "Here this should cover it."

At that moment my guilt intensified for everything that they have done for me and I almost told him that he didn't have to but that would have made me feel worse. The secretary handed Tommy his change. Then he walked over to the chairs that were in the office as Tracy a blonde hair rough middle aged woman told me where my locker was and how to open it. Once we were out of the office we still had enough time to get ready for class and meet the rest of the gang.

"So where's your locker?" Tommy asked.

"It's locker 122," I answered.

"Oh, that's near Aisha's," he said and near Adam's I thought.

"Cool and that would be where?" I asked a little sarcastically because right now we were nowhere near it.

"I'll take you there once I get my stuff from my, locker," Tommy offered.

"Ok," was all I could say and at that moment I realized that's all I could. Because let's face it I was like a kid on their first day of kindergarten slightly in awe of everything around me.

Tommy rummaged through his locker quickly muttering something about his geometry book until he found it. Then he turned to me and I asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go find your locker and see if you can open it," Tommy replied.

"Lead the way," I voiced and I gestured with my hand for Tommy to go ahead of me.

"Okay," he said.

As we approached the locker we noticed Aisha, Rocky, and Adam at a set of lockers. Adam and Rocky had their books and Aisha was gathering hers.  
I just nodded my head. Once we were at my new locker, I immediately began to open the locker. Tommy being the gentleman that he is began to offer to help but before he could finish what he was going to say I already had the locker open.

Tommy gave me a shocked look.

"What?" I asked. "Oh that I've been using combination lockers off and on since I was twelve. Doing this is like riding a bike. Ya know it's all in the wrists." Pivoting my wrist in a half circle motion.

I put my book bag into the locker and unzipped it to grab my binder. Then I closed the locker and put my schedule on top of the binder.

"I'm ready. Are you guys ready?" I asked.

Then I noticed what my first class was. "Oh my God! There is no way I have math this early in the morning!" I was totally freaking out.

"Well you knew you were going to have it," Tommy stated.

"I know, but do you realize how tired I still was when I probably agreed to that," I hissed.

"Well someone's a little cranky this morning," Rocky voiced.

"Oh, sorry. I haven't had breakfast yet and somebody didn't give me enough time have some toast," I said glaring in Tommy's direction.

"Sorry," he said apologetically and flinching a little.

"Well you two are sure acting like family," Kim teased.

Everyone except Tommy and I laughed. Until that moment we hadn't realized that Kim and Billy had joined us.

"Well if you're hungry I've got some granola bars in my locker. Ya know if I can't wait until lunch or lunch isn't enough," Rocky informed.

I laughed out loud. "Why am I not surprised?"

"So do you want one or not?" Rocky asked a little annoyed.

"Sure what do you have?" I asked.

"Mostly Peanut Butter and some honey and oat," he answered.

"Peanut Butter! Gimme some peanut butter please," I said half-crazed.

"All right peanut butter granola bar coming right up," Rocky said cheerfully as he walked to his locker.

Within a minute Rocky came back and tossed me the orange package to me.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed as I hurriedly open the package and began to eat it like a wild animal. And soon it satisfied my hunger.

Soon a familiar ringing broke that silence that we had and then there was just the hustle and bustle of teenagers getting to class as quickly as possible.

"So who do you have for first period?" Billy asked.

I glance at my schedule to find out for myself and said, "." I was totally surprised it wasn't Miss Appleby for once.

"OK I'll show you where that's at. It's actually across from we'll be in the math wing," Billy offered.

As he showed where Mr. Turner's room was I began to memorize how to get to that teachers room. He stopped in front of a pale green door and simply stated, "This is it."

"Great. Thanks Billy. See ya after class," I said to him and to the rest of the gang as I walked into the classroom.

I look around the room and to my right was the chalkboard and to my left were the student's desks. On the far left wall was metal cabinets and old bookshelves fill with a bunch of algebra textbooks. The wall across from where I was currently standing had about four windows and two of them were open and to my immediate right was the teachers desk which wasn't too far from the chalkboard. And sitting at the desk was middle aged man with short black hair wearing a suit and tie which I assumed was Mr. Turner.

"Hello," I squeaked from nervousness.

"Oh, hello," he said walking towards me. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm the new student and I was hoping I had the right room," I said as slowly as I could so I would skip my words from being nervous and handed him my schedule.

"Everything seems right," he said handing me back my schedule. "Welcome to Angel Grove, Cassandra. Do you prefer Cassandra or something else?"

"Thanks you. Yes, I prefer Cassie," I clarified for him.

"Great, sit down anywhere you would like," he said as he walked back to the desk to put my name in his grade book.

As I sat down at one of the desks in the front row people started to trickle into the room. Once it seemed that all of the students were in here the tardy bell rang.

"Settle down class. The bell has rung," He said calling class to order. "We have a new student. Her name is Cassie. Come on up here and introduce yourself."

I walked up to the front of the class. No matter how many times I've been the new student in school I've never had to do anything beyond telling people my name and because of that I was so nervous. I was afraid nothing would come out of my mouth.

"My name is Cassie. I'm originally from Nettie, WV. I went to Richwood High School. The reason I moved to Angel Grove was my dad and stepmoms office in WV recommended them for a job opening at the Angel Grove office. I'm an only child, but I do have plenty of cousins here. One of them happens to be Tommy Oliver which he and his friends have been showing me around this beautiful town," I said introducing myself and then I sat down at my desk for the rest of class.

Then the teacher took the floor again. "Thank you Cassie. Now for today's lesson. Oh Cassie just share with some for today and before the end of the day you can get a book from the school library."

I nodded my head to let him know I understood. The teacher was lecture about the equation or whatever for the day. All I know it was something I already knew and could do it with my hands tied behind my back. Before I knew it class ended. I met Billy and the rest of the gang in the hall and they showed me to my next class. In almost every class it was practically the same. In English while I was introducing myself, I was being heckled by the doofus twins: Bulk and Skull. But I wasn't surprised about it.

During History class we had to work in groups and I got stuck with a pair of girls who had a crush on Tommy. They were asking me things like was he always forgetful and if I liked Kimberly his girlfriend. For the most part I tried to ignore their stupid questions and worked on the worksheet the teacher gave us to do. But all too soon the school day ended and as quickly as I could to the library after I went to my locker to get my textbooks from the library. It looked like a typical school library but bigger than any school library I had ever been into next to a college library and I just stood in awe about how many books were in the library. I quickly spoke to the librarian about my textbooks and I hastily put them in my backpack and ran as fast as I could with heavy books to meet the gang in the parking lot.

The first person I saw was Tommy with his long brown hair down and his back to me. He was joking with three other guys. As I got closer I noticed on of them wearing glasses and a blue short sleeved shirt and jeans. The other two were facing Billy and laughing too. One was wearing a black short sleeved shirt and matching pants with the short curly hair. The other was wearing a red tank top with jeans and his brown hair falling to the side.

The closer I got the more I wanted to just rip off my back pack or throw it whichever would make me feel better. Even though in my dimension I am in college, I'd forgotten how heavy high school text books are and the pain that comes with them. What was the reason I had to take all these books home, you may ask: I had homework in almost every class except choir. I walked as slowly and quietly as I could so I could sneak up on them though that wasn't hard to do considering the books were hindering my speed quite a bit. I couldn't help but stare at Adam's cute backside. Unlike all the times I tried to do this while watching the series on YouTube or wherever, the camera wasn't going to move onto the next scene. It was so cute that it almost distracted me from me from what I was planning to do. I began to reprimand my self at the though: 1.) He's about 4 years younger than me albeit he's probably more mature than most guys his age or the guys I went to school with at that age, 2.) I shouldn't get romantically involved with anyone from this dimension. Because I don't want to change anything in future events. The smallest thing could set it off. And 3.) Even though I've probably had a small crush on him when I was seven and I definitely did when I was 14 after watching MMPR: The Movie during the embarrassing/funny scene for Adam and I finally made myself stop being embarrassed for him and decided I wanted to be Dulcea that doesn't mean I should flirt shamelessly or get involved with him.

Once I was there I motioned for the rest of the guys to stay quiet and I asked really loudly, "So, where are the girls?" Tommy nearly jumped out of his skin and screamed. This was one of those moments you wished someone would have a video camera. Everyone including me laughed. When Tommy was able to say something he hissed, "Don't do that!"

"Really? Well at least now we know you're not a ninja. A ninja would have known if I was sneaking up behind him," I said mischievously and tried to keep from laughing "You would think that a power ranger would be able to tell as well," I thought to myself.

"What's so funny?" Tommy inquired with a confused look.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Except that I've never been able to pull that off," I teased between loud cackles. Also thinking, "Tommy's so going to hate or kill me for that comment later."

"So where are Kim and Aisha?" I asked again.

"Oh they're probably in the ladies room reapplying their make or doing whatever girls do. I'm sure you know being a girl and all," Rocky stated putting his foot in his mouth.

"Whoa, back up there buddy," I began, "I'm a tomboy. The only time I mess with make up is when I'm hanging out with girls and that was mainly when I was a kid or I'm going to a job interview. The same thing goes with my hair and if my hair was five times long than it is now you would probably see five hundred different ways it can be pulled up it into a pony tail, got it," I finished a little heatedly.

"Got it," Rocky said a little scared.

"Now where I can put this heavy backpack," I asked.

"You can put it in my jeep. Here hand it to me," Rocky offered.

"Thanks," I happily said as I handed my heavy blue backpack to him.

"No problem," Rocky declared as he put my nearly elephantine pack into the mass of red painted metal he called his jeep.

Feeling the heat from the afternoon sun, I took the jean jacket that I had on revealing a baby blue, v-cut, short sleeved shirt that I was wearing which matched the jeans I had on. Even though the v-cut shirt wasn't very revealing I still got a bit self-conscious because I was top heavy and about 80 pounds overweight. I'm not saying that any one of them were staring like a pervert, but I was way to wrapped up in this shy moment to notice and too self conscious too care.

Soon after that but not soon enough to me the girls joined us. Kimberly, I noticed, was wearing a pink short sleeved shirt and a jean skirt with the shoes to match. Aisha was wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt and black shorts with a pair of high tops.

"Hey sorry it took us so long. We had to talk to Ms. Appleby about one of our projects," Kim said for both of them.

"Well we better leave so Cassie can start her shift at Ernie's," Billy declared.

"All right let's go," Tommy agreed.

"Okay, who want the front seat?" Rocky asked excitedly.

"I do," Aisha quickly answered before Adam or I could.

Adam being a total gentleman let me in before him. Then Aisha quickly got in and Rocky drove us to the Youth Center.

"So, how was you first day at Angel Grove High?" Aisha asked.

"Great with the exception of getting heckled by the doofus twins and asked stupid question by Tommy's groupies," I said with a laugh.

"Like what?" she asked. "Trust me I've gotten asked questions by those girl, but I want to know what they asked you to see if they asked you anything different."

"Well, they asked me since I was Tommy's cousin how I felt about Kimberly. Oh and my personal favorite has he always been forgetful," I told her.

"What did you tell them?" Aisha asked but all ears in the jeep were anxious to hear the answer.

"Well my answer was as long as I've know him he's been forgetful," I replied with a few laughs.

"That's good," Aisha said between giggles.

"If they only knew the truth," Rocky chimed in.

"What I've said isn't very far from it anyways," I added. I wanted to also tell them "Gee, I wonder."

After that we just sat in silence while going to the Youth Center. I got a little shy being so near to Adam and I don't know if everyone notice but I had started to blush. I couldn't believe in away that I was acting like teenage girl again but this time I'm going to be doing things my way without my mom being super controlling mom. Before I could take in any of the scenery or think we were at the Youth Center. God, being here was like being in Small Town, WV you so much as blink and you've missed everything. I quickly get out of Rocky's jeep and grab my clunky backpack. The guys went to sit at their usual table and I left my backpack with them. Then hastily walked to the juice bar.

"Hey Ernie. I'm ready to start," I declared to the man in the Hawaiian print shirt.

"Great come to the back with me and fill some things out for me," he requested.

"Okay," I said and was a bit relieved while I was filling out the paperwork that Billy had agreed to hack into the government files at the Command Center and produce a social security card number, birth certificate, and all that other jazz that was really important. Before I was finished Ernie handed me an apron. Shortly after I handed him the paperwork and asked, "Is there anything else you need?"

He thought for moment and answered, "No that's it. Let's start the shift."

He shoed me what I would be doing during my shift and how to do it. The left me alone to do that while he was working the front. I fixed everybody's orders as efficiently as I could. After about an hour of this, Ernie came to the back which I thought he was bringing back more orders for me but he wasn't.

"Hey Cassie. How would you like to work the front and take orders?" he asked.

"That would be great. Is everything all right with the orders?" I asked a little nervously.

"Yes everything is great. I just think you need some experience out front. That's all," he assured me.

"All right," I said with confidence.

He walked out and I followed him to the bar. He handed me a small tablet to write down the orders on. I grabbed a purple pen to write with and start to walk away. Then Ernie calls to me, "Cassie, start with Tommy and the rest of the gang. They'll help get you comfortable with taking people orders. They'll be easy on you and you've all ready established a bit of camaraderie with them."

"Okay," I said and walked to the guys' table.

"Hey Cassie," Kim said enthusiastically. "Ernie finally let you out front?"

"Yeah. Do you guys need anything? Refills? I asked getting less nervous about this situation.

"How about a veggie pita and a banana smoothie," Tommy ordered.

I wrote down his order as fast as I could.

Both Adam and Aisha said, "No, I'm good."

Billy ordered, "A guacamole burger and a strawberry-mango smoothies."

"All right and you, Kim?" I asked while writing down Billy's order.

A refill on my raspberry smoothie and a chef salad with Italian dressing," she said.

"Ok, Rocky you're last and I swear if you order too much I will hurt you so badly you'll be feeling it into next week. So be easy," I joked sweetly.

"Hey! Ernie's use to it," he said indignantly.

"Yeah, but can't you wait 'till I can do all this quickly and don't you know how to take a joke. Geez, if you were actually looking at my face you would have known that I was joking," I proclaimed.

"Oh, I, well," he stammered.

"Out with it DeSantos. I know you want something. You have an insatiable hunger," I voiced.

"I would like a BLT with some fries and a Vanilla milkshake," he stated.

"All right. So is today a slow day for, ya know?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's been pretty slow. I don't think will have to do anything," Tommy stated.

"You didn't just say that!" I stated shocked.

"Why?" Tommy asked innocently.

"Because you just jinxed yourself. Anytime one of you say that something involving six clad magical spandex people show up!" I exclaimed.

"I know you guys haven't been doing this for very long," I excitedly whisper, "but the others know this is true because they've been doing this for a year and they still say things like that. I mean come on you guys are more subject to Murphy's Law than I am. Speaking of which there's something we need to talk about and it relates to Zedd," I proclaimed and self consciously looked around knowing there as a chance Zedd was looking down with his eyes directly on me.

"All right," Tommy replied.

"Well if this is all you want I'll take this to Ernie," I stated changer the subject quickly and to a happy one. Then walked away from the table immediately.

"Here you go Ernie. Here's the gangs order. I jokingly threatened Rocky to go easy on me," I told him.

Ernie stated, "Yeah. Sometimes I feel like doing that myself. Well I better start this and you check on everybody else."

I did that for about 2.5 hours or so. Then Ernie cam up to me and said. You can clock out now. So you can go home and do your homework. And I'll see you tomorrow at about the same time."

"OK. See you tomorrow!" I exclaimed as I walked to the back to clock out.

A few moments later I join the gang to work on homework at the table.

"I'm done for the day," I exclaimed. "Except for homework," I added sadly. "Which I totally love by the way." This is accompanied by a small eye roll.

"You don't like homework?" Billy asked.

"I do, but not this much," I said. "I'm also a musician which means I'm at times a really bad at multitasking and find more enjoyment in other things like music," Thinking of a bit about Kim and Skull.

"I play guitar, but I'm sure you know I'm nothing like that," she stated.

"Well that's true, but you're also a gymnast which you devout quite a bit of time to that. And because of that your brain functions a bit different than mine in that respect," I informed.

"Oh," Kim said.

"So what should I started on?" I said whimsically.

"How about we talk about what you wanted to say to us earlier," Tommy pressed.

"Oh, um, right," I muttered nervously. I wanted to tell them but telling them here might get Zedd's attention and then we would really need to watch my back double time. "I don't feel comfortable saying it here. Let's just say it has to do with Zedd."

"Would you be more comfortable telling us at the Command Center?" Adam inquired softly.

"Yes actually I would. I mean Zordon would have to find out at the same time as you guys and offer any advice we may need," I stammered.

"Well if you believe it's best. We'll go," Tommy said as if he was trying to believe me.

"I do," I declared.

"All right then," he agreed. "Let's go guys."

I walked slowly to the hallway that the guys almost always teleport from and without thinking I latched onto Adam with dear life. I wasn't scared from teleport I was scared for myself and my future since I actually put Zedd into that equation and what that could mean.

"**Hello Rangers and Cassie**," Zordon's voice booming through the Command Center after we arrived.

"**Cassie, what's wrong?**" Zordon asked with his voice full of concern.

-------

**A/N: **Thanks for being patient with me about this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Plz Read and Review.

**Question:** What color should the band on Cassie's communicator be?

Send me a private message with your answer.


	6. And So The Fun Begins

**"Cassie, what's wrong?"** Zordon asked with his voice full of concern.

My grip on Adam got tighter and he almost silently cried out in pain. I realized I was still holding onto him and immediately let go of him. Then I whispered to him, "Sorry."

"There's a reason why I wanted to come here and here it goes," I began and let out a heavy sigh. "This is so hard to say. See it does have to do with me being here. You may know that Zedd is watching but you don't know how much he is and I do. So his gaze may not come here at all. Now what I'm about to tell you won't be intercepted by him. I think. If he knows where I'm from, he might use that to his advantage," I revealed.

"**That's something we cannot afford to have happen, rangers,"** Zordon stated.

"Exactly," I agreed.

"So, what are you proposing?" Billy inquired for everyone.

"Wait, before you answer Billy's question," Rocky interrupted. "He might already know a little from Friday."

"Crap! I totally forgot!" I exclaimed. "Oh, what I was thinking even though you're probably going to do this but you will have to now, because of this situation, keep a very close eye on me."

"She's right, you guys," Kim affirmed. "If Zedd gets wind of this and he probably has we are really going to have to watch her," She began to look frantic. "Because he could try to use her against us."

I nodded my head. "I'm sorry I had to bring everyone down but I didn't want to leave you in the dark," I informed. "Besides I don't want to be one of those people who at some point become apart of the main group and are totally surprised when they are kidnapped by the bad guy."

"Point taken," Aisha stated, jokingly.

"**Take extra precaution, rangers. We do not know if Zedd is using what he does know and trying to come up with some devious plan. If he knows anything at all,"** Zordon advised.

"Right, Zordon," Tommy agreed for all of the rangers.

"**Now you must return to continue working on your homework,"** Zordon ordered us and we quickly teleported out of the Command Center.

We landed back at the entry way at Ernie's. Then we walked over to our seats as if nothing was wrong and sat down. As soon as we sat down we began to finish our homework and did that for at least an hour before we left to go home. Adam and I made it home in time to join his parents for dinner and nearly talked about everything that happened that day excluding a few things and it made us forget about some things, if only for a short period of time.

**Next Morning**

The alarm jarred me from my peaceful sleep. Once I was out of bed, I sleepily grabbed the outfit I was going to the bathroom and ignored Adam as I walked past him. Then I slammed the bathroom door shut. Fifteen minutes later, I walked down the stairs to the stairs to kitchen refreshed and ready for day. I looked around the kitchen trying to decide on what to have for breakfast. Then Adam handed me a box of shredded wheat and said, "You get the cereal and I'll fix the toast."

"OK," I agreed and grabbed two black, round cereal bowls, poured the contents of the box into the bowls and then put the cereal on the counter top.

I leisurely turned in the direction of the fridge and not really paying any attention as I grabbed for the handle. Once my hand had grasped the handle, it did feel cold or like a handle, but warm and soft and then I realized I was touching Adam's hand. I looked down at my hand to see that I right. As soon as I looked at him, I felt the heat rise to my face and noticed that he was blushing, too. I in haste removed my hand and turned around, then mumbled, "Sorry."

I dared myself not to turn around and face him. So I pretended to keep by getting both of us spoon. When I returned my attention to the cereal bowls, the milk was already there. I gradually poured the milk into the bowl with shaky hands. I stopped for a moment and thought to myself, _"Get a grip and its just Adam."_

Once everything was prepared, we sat and ate breakfast. When we were finished and began to clean, the sound of a phone ringing came to our ears. Adam ran to the phone and talked to whoever it was for a few moments. Then he quickly put the phone back in the cradle.

"That was Rocky!" he yelled. "He said that he'll be here in a few moments."

"OK," I acknowledged.

By the time lunch rolled around, I was tired and the guys had planned a conference. I joined them shortly after I grabbed the chef salad I had opted for this morning instead of the extremely dried out chicken that I don't know if they baked or if it was suppose to be barbeque. I really have no idea. After I sat down I cover my chef salad with pepperoni, cheese, and sunflower seeds in ranch dressing. It was absolutely perfect.

"So, you guys wanted to talk to me?" I asked before I put a forkful of salad in my mouth.

"Yeah," Tommy answered. "Actually, how much martial arts or self-defense training have you had?"

"Oh," I simply said. I knew where this was going. "Not much, but what I do know I got from an exercise routine I do called TaeBo. It's a mix of Tae Kwon Do and Boxing."

"OK," Tommy said. "Now I don't know how much of each particular style is emphasized, but would you like to learn from us to protect yourself from Zedd and his goons as well as to add what you do know? And we can start after school is over for the day."

A devilish grin appeared on my face. "Really?!"

"Yeah, if you want," Tommy and Adam stated.

"Are you kidding me?!" I exclaimed. "I would totally love to learn from you guys!"

"Let me guess," Tommy began. "A fans dream comes true."

I laughed boisterously. "As corny as that is, it's true."

"Great," Tommy voiced just as the girls sat down with us.

"What's great?" Kim asked energetically.

"Cassie's going to learn karate from us," Tommy answered his girlfriend.

"Cool." Kimberly smiled.

"Yeah," I agreed a little day dreamily before I finished my salad.

After school was over, I hurriedly ran to the Youth Center, because the sooner I started my shift the sooner I could get my break and work with the guys.

"Where's the fire?" Ernie asked when he joined in me in the back.

"Why?" I asked back.

"Because it seem like you're all over the place," he answered with him gesturing his hands all around himself.

"Oh, that," I stated as I turned around. "I'm just having a great day. So, I'm fully of energy and happy."

"OK," Ernie said as if he didn't believe me.

I slowed down my pace just a little as I walked out front to start taking orders. As usual I started with the gang.

"Hey guys," I greeted. "Do you need anything?"

"Just the usual," Tommy answered casually and putting his hair in pony tail.

"Cool. I'll get those started for you," I relayed to them.

"Cassie," Billy said getting my attention. "Do you have any homework?"

"Yeah, just science and history," I told him. "I might need you help with my Biology homework."

Billy nodded his head. "Well, just let me know if you need help."

"Will do," I voiced as I started to walk away.

Tommy stopped me before I got to far away. "When do you get your break?"

"I'll probably get my break in about 90 minutes," I yelled to the gangs' table.

"Well, be prepared to start then," Tommy informed.

"All right," I acknowledge as I turned around for the last time to go back to work.

The 90 minutes I had to work flew by with the help of local teens coming in and out to do their thing here. It went by so fast I didn't know it was time for my break until Ernie came into the back. "Cassie, its break time for you."

"Oh," I said with surprise. "Yay! The guys are going to teach me karate!"

"Great! Ernie voiced happily. "That's always a good reason to be excited."

As soon as I was done talking with Ernie, I made a mad dash to Tommy.

"I think that's a record," Rocky jested.

"Somebody wants to be smacked today, don't they?" I responded with a smile on my face.

"No, I don't," Rocky quickly stated and flinched.

"Good, cause one more time." I chuckled to myself.

"Ready?" Tommy interrupted.

"When you are," I answered calmly, but inside I was screaming.

As we were walking towards the mats, I was starting to feel self-conscious although I had been excited about this moment for most of the day. I looked back towards the girls and Kim gave me the thumbs up sign. I smiled and turned back towards the guys. When I met up with the guys, I noticed they had already changed into their workout clothes and in their respective color.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Yes," Tommy replied while nodding his head. "Are you?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I answered with a big grin on my face.

"Let's begin," Tommy stated. "We'll start with some stretches."

As Tommy began with stretches, I copied him as best as I could. After a few minutes of stretches, we stop and Tommy asked, "So, everything good? Do you need some more warm up time?"

"Nope." Shaking my head and smiling while giving the thumbs up sign. "I'm good."

"Now," Adam began as he walked in front of me, which made me very nervous. More nervous than I have been around any guy. "You must learn the proper stances."

"It's easy," Rocky stated, taking over. "Just keep your feet about shoulder width with your hands to side and a little to the front." He quickly showed me and I quickly copied him.

"Perfect," Tommy commented. "Now you also bow from this position. Do you know why?"

"It is done before a fight as a sign of respect to your opponent."

"Good," Tommy praised with a toothy grin "Did you learn that from your previous experience?"

"No, actually, I learned that from my dad," I answered with serious tone in my voice.

Tommy lifted his eyebrow and was about to asked something, but I stopped him by explaining, "My dad took karate when he was a kid and before you ask, he did not teach me any of it, we've already been through that don't quote me but I think he had two tan or brown belts."

"Wow, you know some stuff. That's really good. Has he ever though about continuing where he left off?" Rocky inquired.

"Once when I was 11, but something came up. We were planning on taking it together," I answered, despondently. "But as I said life got in the way."

"That's just an excuse," Tommy assessed.

"No, it's not, I ended up living with my mom and I knew it would have been out of the question. Either over money or mom would have used the never ending asthma excuse, " I told him, crossly.

"Well, yeah, that's understandable. Mom thinking it would have been too dangerous or too much for you," Tommy confirmed. "But you proved her wrong, didn't you?"

"In more ways than one," I said a little smugly.

"We should get back to the lesson," Tommy recommended.

We continued the rest of the lesson with learning the other stances and how to move in that particular stance. Anytime I made a mistake, Adam would help me out and I had to keep my cool, even though I was wanting to run off and scream at the top of my lungs. But it ended all too soon and I had to get back to work.

"You progress very well today, Cassie," Tommy evaluated. "Tomorrow we will move onto blocking techniques."

"OK!" I proclaimed and looked at my watch. "Well, see you when I get off work!" I ran hastily to the kitchen at the back of the Juice Bar and finished my shift.

-----

"Done!" I declared as I plopped my butt onto the chair where the gang was sitting at for my usual 30 minute break.

"Well, hello to you, too," Tommy acknowledged.

"Hi," I said with very little emotion.

"Are you dreading to work on homework?" Billy inquired.

"No," I retorted, dryly.

"Did the you work too hard during your lesson?" Kim wondered with worry in her voice.

"No," I repeated.

"Then, what?" Aisha asked apprehensively as well.

"Um, I'm going through music withdraw," I answered without any emotion.

"You listen to music all the time," Rocky stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but it is not what I usually listen to," I explained.

"Guys think about it. She listens to artists we probably haven't heard of yet," Billy added.

"Well, that and I do listen to a few that you guys have heard of, because they been around a while. Although I don't know if anybody has at least the LP's or I will have until my paycheck and start all over again," I said.

"Who do you listen to?" Kim asked. "Or at least which one are you the most homesick for?"

"Now, don't laugh," I began. "But the group that I wish I could listen to right now is The Monkees."

"Who?" Rocky uttered, perplexed.

"You know The Monkees," I answered as if it was obvious. "You know, 'Hey, hey we're the Monkees and people say we Monkee around!'"

"Oh," Rocky bellowed, finally getting it.

"But if you start singing that I will punch your freaking lights out!" I warned with a grin on my face.

"OK," Rocky winced. "But don't you listen to it a lot anyways?"

"That's part of the reason we, other Monkee fans included, get pissed when non fans start singing it," I clarified. "Besides how would you like it if someone found out your favorite music group and started singing on of that groups most popular song?"

"I would find it extremely annoying and hate it," Rocky affirmed, finally understanding.

"Bingo!" I declared.

"You know, we could go the mall and look for them," Kim brought up.

"Yeah, that'd be great. The record company that owns the rights to the music started releasing the eight albums to prepare for the 30th anniversary that's in about two years," I mused. "So, that's a plan."

"Definitely," Aisha agreed. I was beaming from ear to ear and couldn't sit still at the thought of it.

"Well, guys this has been great but I have to get back to work," I announced, forlornly and slowly stood up and walked to the bar to join Ernie.

----------------

"Later," Rocky yelled out at the of the window of his red jeep as he pulled out of Adam's driveway.

I leisurely trudged to the front door. Adam sticks the key into the door and starts to unlock it but the door promptly opened and the person behind the door happened to be Mrs. Park.

"Hello, Adam and Cassie," the older woman greeted. "Did you have a great time at school and Ernie's?"

"Yes," Adam answered for both of us. "And we finished our homework while we were there."

"Great!" she exclaimed. "I'll let you put your school things away." She turned around walking towards the living room to finish her work.

As we walked up the stairs and into our separate rooms, we barely spoke. When I finally reached my room, I dropped my back pack-not caring where it landed and sat down heavily onto my bed and let out a deep sigh. I stood right back up and headed back down the stairs, slowly and solemnly. When I reached the downstairs, I heard Adam's mom say, "What's wrong, Cassie? You're usually very perky." She walked towards me.

"Oh, not much. I'm just a little…," I began.

"Homesick?" she concluded.

"Kind of," I answered, honestly.

"Well, then what is it," she pushed.

"Well," I said, looking at Adam, who seemed to appeared out of no where, and he gave a smile that read 'I know what's coming.' "I left my music at my house, because I was only allowed to bring what I need. So, I left my music and now I really wished that I had brought it."

"What do you listen to? Adam or I might have it," she insisted.

"You might. Though I don't want to assume anything," I admitted, thinking, _she does seem t he right age_.

"You listen to older music?" she inquired.

"Yeah. The Monkees." I told her with an unashamed smile on my face.

"Oh, my God!" she screamed. " Yes, I do! I have everything. Even Dolenz, Jones, Boyce & Hart and solo recordings."

"Oh, my God!" I squealed and turned to Adam. "Adam, I love your mom!"

She ran up the stairs and yelled, "Follow me."

I trailed after her as fast as I could, barely controlling my excitement. I entered her room after she did and she was already pulling out her old records.

"Wow, you have a great collection," I assessed.

"Here." She handed me the box and she seized the record player. "Let's take this to the guest, I mean, your room."

I agreed and followed her with the box of LP's in my arms.

When We had finished setting up, I went to the box that had the records and removed my favorite Monkees album, "Headquarters." I just love this album!"

We began to dance to the music. "Me, too!" she concurred with a squeal. "So, which one's your favorite?"

"Color me a Davy baby," I answer with the biggest grin I could muster while doing the Davy dance.

"Ah, Davy Jones. Everybody's favorite. Well, at least the majority," she stated, smiling back.

"Who's yours?" I wondered.

"Micky Dolenz," she answered and sighed like she was going to faint or something.

"Ah, a Dolenzite or Dolenzian whichever you prefer," I expressed. "He's my second favorite. He's so funny and the white boy 'fro he had going on during the second season was so sexy. I just love his curly hair. Its such a shame he's losing it all now."

"I know and I liked him for the same reasons you do," she squealed as we continued to dance to the music.

A voice behind us said, "I never thought I'd see when my mom turn back into a teenage girl again." He laughed when he finished speaking.

He had been watching the entire time and we didn't know that he was there! _"Oh, my God, he had just seen me do the Davy dance," _I thought as I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. He laughed even more which seems so out of character for him or was I just being paranoid.

"Don't stop on my account," he told us. "Its nice to see Mom happy like this!"

I look at his mom to see that she was just as embarrassed as I. At first I was just going to stand and look like an idiot, but I got an idea and showed it by having 'I'm up to something' smile on my face. Then I suggested, "Only if you join us."

"No, I don't think so," He refused and reverted back to his shy self.

I decided at that moment I wasn't going to take no for an answer and pulled him into the lions or shall I say the Monkees den. Besides he was an offspring of a monkee fan and it doesn't hurt to convert someone to be a Monkees fan or should I say it doesn't hurt to have more guys as fans!

"I wish Dad was here," he declared. "He would save me from you two!"

"Are you sure that?" his mother asked him. "He tends to steer clear of me when I listen to them."

Adam's expression changed from just a little scared to 'I'm going to die' scared. Noticing this I asserted, "Don't worry. Its painless and before you know it, you'll be doing it."

"Uh-huh. Now where have I heard that before?" he asked out loud, but mainly for me. Although his mom was completely oblivious to that fact as she just smile as if in agreement with me. I couldn't help but giggle at Adam, because of what he said. Before too long he let the wall fall down and began to have fun in a way that was rare for him. A part of me thought it was cute. _"Wait, bad Cassie. You shouldn't think of him that way!" _I thought. But it was just too darn cute watching the black ranger before me having so much fun. Once again, I felt my cheeks heat up.

Adam noticed and asked with concern, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just out of breath from dancing," I lied.

"Well, how about sitting down for a moment and I get you a glass of water," he proposed as he helped me sit down on my bed.

"OK," I complied, smiling at him before he walked out of the room.

I glanced around the room and I stopped when my eyes fell on his mom. She had this expression on her face that read 'You're more than just out of breathe, aren't you?' and shaking her head.

"What?" I demanded while blushing more knowing what she was going to say.

Just as she was about to answer, Adam tottered in and sat down next to me. He handed me the glass. I started to drink the water in order to avoid looking at mother and son. Breaking the silence that had come between us, Mrs. Park said, "That was fun, Cassie. Thanks for reminding me. Well, I best get back to the house work." With that she left us and I swear she winked at me.

I finished my glass of water and placed it on the nightstand next to my bed. As soon as I looked back at Adam, the communicator went off and quickly followed by Tommy's voice. "Adam, it's Tommy. Is Cassie there?"

"Yeah, she is. What's up, Tommy?" Adam said into the communicator.

"I want her opinion on something," was his reply.

I grabbed Adam's wrist and spoke into the communicator, "What is Tommy?"

"Did either of you catch the Harvey Garvey show today?"

"No, we've been in my room listening to music." I told him.

"Oh, really?" he said, knowingly. There was a moments pause, then he came back on. "Well, the reason I'm asking is they told the audience they wanted us, the Power Rangers, to be on the show. What should we do?"

"Tommy, you know I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I will tell you to do the right thing. If it was up to me I would do it, regardless if I know what's in store for you guys or not," I advised.

"All right, I know what I'm going to do. Zordon pretty much told me the same thing you did. I'm going to do it. I better get off. I have to leave in minute and appear morphed at the TV station. Later guys." With that he was off.

I felt the blood drain from my face and I thought, _"So the fun has finally begun."_


End file.
